Hearts Of Ash
by Xx-NightRoseKaiyo-xX
Summary: Shikamaru left the village 2 years ago and still hasnt come back, So ino goes out to find him, she does but what happens when he refuses to come back? and orochimari is haning around alot? Will this be a sad or happie Story? ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ino was sitting down on a chair with her knees pulled tightly to her chest her arms were wrapped around her knees,a smoke in between her fingers and staring blankly out at the clouded gray Sky's, she sniffed and flicked her smoke in a ash tray and then took a drag in her other hand was a lighter not any ordinary light no..no.. it was more importent then that, it was Shikamarus..When he left for his last mission he told her to keep it with her forever until he came but, then again that was 2 years ago.

She had been 18 when he left it was a Monday summer be for her birthday he had told her the mission was only about 2 months but he hadn't come back everyone looked for him and his squad but came up empty handed other then a neck less that shed given him, it was sacred she gave it to him because she loved him and she always would, apart of her wanted to be live he was alive but the other half belived he was dead and never coming back to see her.

the wind blew quietly moveing her long hair in the breeze she moved her bangs back and put her smoke out she got up and went inside pulling up her pj pants along the way to the kitchen she open the fridge and grabed out a bottle of water opend the lid and took a long drink, she had started smoking 4 months ago the smell of the smoke reminded her of him she hated the taste though she never took that many drags of one mostly just lit it took a few drags to keep the cherry burning and the scent alive,

She put the water on the counter and slowly walked over to the couch and layed down putting her arm over her eyes and whispering

" shikamaru.. if your out there please come home... and.." she paused and let a few tears stream down her cheeks " and if your dead.. and in heaven.. with Asuma-sensei.. i.. i hope your happie.. and.. dont forget to haunt me every now and then"

Ino wiped the tears from her eyes when she heard a knock on the door, she looked over and told who ever it was it was unlocked.

"Ino? Ino are you ok?" asked a familer voice.. Sakura she always came over to look out for her.

" ya.. im fine i guess" Ino replied sitting up and looking over at sakura, her face was in a disgusted way she must be upset about how messy the place was,  
old ramen cups thrown on the floor, dishes stacked up in the sink, laundry scatterd on the floor, pill bottels open on the counter it was mostly sleeping pills and anit-depressents she never took them though.

"Yamanaka Ino, what happend to you!? You used to be so neat and you never smoked and you had better fasion then blue pj bottems and a green hoodie." Snapped Sakura

" Sorry.. ive been.."  
" Sulking? over someone who might be dead?"

Ino glared at sakura who was she waltzing in here and critasizing her?

" back off sakura, im not in the mood"

" you never are" Sakura said walking over to her and kneeling infront of her Ino just stared at her blankly her hair covering her eyes in thin strans,

"Ino you cant just stay here sulking forever, Theres nothing you can do now its been 2 years, and were still looking.. You have to start living agin Ino." Sakura said sympatheticly

" i wish i could stay longer but.. i have to help Tsunade-chan with some papers, get dressed and get out abit ok?"

Ino nodded slightly and agreed sakura left abit after they talked alittle after they agreed that Ino would get out.

She got an idea, Everyone went out looking For him.. but her, she quickly got up and ran into her room grabbing her outfit and putting it on she neated out her hair and packed up her bag full and left the house.

A the gates she looked back it was almost night everyone was starting to turn in, she took out shikamarus lighter and flicked it on she stared at the small flame and blew it out after abit and countinued walking it was dangerous going out alone but.. she had to she had to knwo for sure if Shikamaru was out there... somewhere, and besides she was taking sakurs advice shes was getting out right?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ino had been walking,running jumping and gliding for about 3 days now she wasnt sure were she was but she had only 5 good ideas of were hed be shed crossed off 2 areas allready she hadnt been to sleep for the 3 days and was slowling up she needed sleep.. badly but she didnt want to stop.

Ino's sigth was alittle blurry but nothing to bad she could still see the Kunai heading tawords her.. wait what?

Her eyes widen as she quickly jumped up on a diffrent brand she heard a small '_snap _' Noise she looked up to see senbon needles heading down she growled and jumped back when she felt the ground crumble beneth her she looked back and saw she was at the edge of a cliff she looked back and saw a black cloacked figure moving tawords her with a kunai in their hand,

She Froze up abit and watched her or him walk over slower and quickly went in her wepon pouch and pulled out a kunai and held it infront of her.

" D-Dont Come any closer! or or ill kill you!"She yelled in deffence and in fear,But her plan back fierd a kunai was thrusted tawords her she lost her footing and slowly fell backwards she saw shikamarus lighter slowly fall out of her pocket of her skirt it felt slow motion as she fell down the cliff she could see her life flash befor her eyes the whole world seem to darken slowly 'this was it' She thought ' I never found him' She slowly closed her eyes and blacked out...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

'this was it' She thought ' I never found him' She slowly closed her eyes and blacked out...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ino slowly opend her eyes she felt dizzy and her head was pounding shes slowly sat up she was in a cabin shes was laying in a bed the room was filled with books and kunai and shuriken some pictures that were turned downa dn had a layer of dust on them she slowly swung her legs over the bed and slowly got up and walked over to the door and peacked out she saw the same hoodied perosn who had attacket her.. this was weird why did the person help her... when they tried to kill her wait.. the lighter!

She patted herself down but couldnt find it she saw her things on a table infront of the person she gulped slowly and opend the door and walked over

" your up finnaly..?" the person asked his voice was slightly deep and sounded slightly familer but not really,

" y-ya.." Ino replied stopping a few feet behind him to see shikamarus lighter in his hands her eyes narrowed she wouldnt even let her own father touch that lighter,

" Thats mine." Ino said sternly clenching her fist and letting chakura gather

" your in no state to fight me, and besides this lighter is shikamarus." The person replied looking back at her,

She looked around abit and saw asumas trench knive that hed given shikamaru on a table and a few other of his belongings her eyes widen and her heart slowed down '_this person.. killed him.._'

" you.. you killed him" Ino said trembeling slightly,

he looked at her " i guess you could say that, Ino" he said

" you.. you basterd!" she yelled swing her fist at him he doged it and grabbed her arm and pulling it behind her back she winched slightly

" let me go you basterd!" she screamed trying to get away

" i cant do that. Sorry" He replied, he was suddenly pushed back and pinned on the ground inot was ontop of him with a kunai at his neck

" Tell me who you are!" she said starting to tear up abit " tell me now! or ill kill you!" she yelled pushing the kunai harder against his neck

hea stayed quite and quickly grabbed her wrist and rolled them over so her had the kunai up against her throat she tried to struggel but he was putting all his weight on her,

" Kill me i dare you i dont want to live anymore knowing The person i loved is dea-"

she was cut off when his lips pressed against hers her eyes widen as she tried to push hum off but she couldnt he threw the kunai asaide and pinned her hands abover her head she closed her eyes and felt tears roll down her cheeks she pulled away and wiped them away

" dont cry Ino" He said softly looking at her,

" do what you want.." she said shaking slightly more tears rolled down her cheeks

" I cant and i wont" he said slowly lossening his grip

" huh?" she looked at him strangly if he was going to rape her he wouldve done that allready, if he was going to kill her shed be dead what was with him?

" i cant hurt you beacause your someone i care about way to much, and your always jumping to conclusions Troublesome woman.." he said letting go of her

Her eyes slowly widend No one Called her That but..

" Shikamaru.."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sorry for the shortness but I ran short of ideas :P  
And yesh my spelling sucks :D

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

" i cant hurt you beacause your someone i care about way to much, and your always jumping to conclusions Troublesome woman.." he said letting go of her

Her eyes slowly widend No one Called her That but..

" Shikamaru.."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Shikamaru..?" she was in shock it couldnt be it was just impossible she couldnt figure it out in her head he had been alive yet he never came home..

" You-You never came back, you broke your promise to me" She said with slight pain in her words

" Yes i did and im sorry Very sorry but the mission took a wrong turn we found that there was a hidden base around here so i stayed the rest left, Ive been here alone investegating for these past 2 yea-"

" Thats no excuse! Ive missed you every day thinking you were dead! I havnt left the hose for the 2 years minus to go shopping for food!"

" I didnt mean to do that i was going to come ba-"

" When!? In another 2 years! I probyl wouldve killed myself, Cause i thought you were dead!"

" Ino come on calm down, i never ment to hurt you like that i swear it"

Ino was done talking she couldnt belive it he hid from her for 2 years investigating one of orochimarus Abandon Bases.. and for what Nothing!  
She clenched her fist and hit shikamaru in the chest but it wasnt cause she was mad and it was ment to hurt she continued to hit him crying until she stopped and leaned her head against his chest crying

He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her he couldnt blame her for hating him but she didnt and being a geniuse with a Iq over 200 he couldnt understand why she hadnt moved on.

" I hate you shikamaru" she was lying they both knew it but she was upset so you cant blame her

" how many times do i have to say Im sorry Befor you for give me?"

" Just stay quite and dont let go of me again" She said quietly

" deal" he replied smiling slowly and holding her abit tighter

the stayed like that for a good 30 mins until he finnaly let go he looked in her eyes she had chnaged quite abit actully her body was loner and she wasnt so skinny like a tooth pick anymore her chest has deffently gotten more.. er... developed and her eyes were a more darker blue her hair was also a more darker blond she was more beautiful then he remberd too

" Shikamaru, are you comming back scince i found you?" she asked quietly looking down at her feet

he stammerd if he tolder her the truth and said no shed be even more sad but if he lied and said yes hed get her hopes up only to dissapoint her.. damn this was a hard question

" hai.." he murrmmerd, She smiled brihtly and hugged him tightly and kept chanting thank you over and over, oh man.. how was he going to do this?

" Are you hungery Ino?" he asked to be polite

" no not really."

" ok good i dont think you wanna eat my burn food, I might make you more sick" he smiled and she laughed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

LEMON

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

" ok good i dont think you wanna eat my burn food, I might make you more sick" he smiled and she laughed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was a quiet night minus the running water Shikamaru had went to bed earlier then normal he wasn't tired but he needed to do 'Something' befor ino came in.

Shikamaru had his hand down his boxers and slowly rubbing his manhood he felt it grow larger in his touch god did he wish it was inos they only tried to do it once befor he left the chickened out though once in awhile though he'd get a good hand job from her and occasionally a blow job he loved those the eel of her warm cavern and how she moved her tongue in all the right ways made him grow even stiffer and picked up his pace but he stopped suddenly he couldn't hear the water she must be out now

_'Shit_'he thought he quickly rolled on his side since he knew shed come in soon.

Ino dried ehr hair off so it was only a tad bit damp she had herself wrapped up in a white towel that was alittle short but managed to cover her she walked out and into the bed room it looked like shikamaru was asleep his breathing was slow and going at a steady rate but she knew all ready what he was hiding and thought shed help him wiht it.

she walked over and put her panties on along with her tank top and went over the blanket she curled up so her back was against his he shivered slightly this was beginning to get alittle painful to manage he knew ino fell asleep quickly and was a very heavy sleeper.. maybe she wouldn't notice?

He slowly moved his hand back down his boxers his hand was suddenly caugth by hers he froze up ash she sat up slightly and smiled at him

" im not stupid shikamaru.."

" i was hopeing youd fall asleep faster so i could-"

he felt her hand touch the head of his manhood he shivered and grunted she loved the response she was getting she trailed her finger down his shaft to the base and then wrapped her hand around him fully and started to pump up and down, he moaned and chanted her name god had she gotten better at this?

she rolled him over on his back and slowly went on top of him and pressed her lips against his he kissed her back swiftly swiping his tongue against her lips she slowly opened her mouth and let his hwat tongue explore her cavern she moaned into the kiss and moved her hands up under his shirt and rubbed his bare chest,

he moaned and released to catch his breath he flipped them over and kissed and nibbeld on the tender spot on her neck she took in a sharp breath and chewed on her bottem lip as he moved down leaving a trail of kisses he pulled off her tank top and kissed her breast taking one of her buds into his mouth and sucked on it she moaned out his name it felt so damn good,

He switched a couple a times till both of her buds were hard he smiled and started to kiss down her stomach till he got to her panties he looked up at her for approval of going any further

she looked and him and smiled alittle which ment continue, he kissed down her panties and saw she was allready wet he gently bit her panties and pulled them down taking them competely off with his fingers and throwing them on the floor he traced her inner thighs with his finger but quickly switched and used his tounge,

She nearly flew off the bed it felt amazing she moaned and chanted out his name numerous of times she grasped the bed sheets with her hands and tossed her head side to side arching her hips up abit trying to hint him in she wanted him inside her, of course it be her first time shed saved it for him though she almost lsot it to sai that was a major turn off,

Shikamaru licked her outter and inner walls she tasted sweet like strawberrys he moved up and licked her clit and criceld it with his tounge and slwoly added a finger into her she screamed out abit it felt so weird but so great he smirked and continued to suck on her clit and added another finger he started to pump them in and out of her it felt amazing to her,

she bit her bittem lip as she felt a knot in her sotmech and her muscels starting to contract around shikamarus fingers she felt like she was about to burst she cried out shikamarus name as she came onto his fingers

she smirked and slowly puled his fingers out and licked them clean of her cum she layed there sweatign and panting he slwoly climbed back up and kissed her making her taste herself she pushed him back and lowerd herself down to his hardend member she rubbed it threw the fabric of his boxers her was allredy hard or still har dfrom earlyer she grapped the hem of his boxers and pulled them down reviling his stiff hardend member she stared at it for abit and was amazed it was huge!

she slowly took it in her hand and pulled her head closed and licked the head clean of its pre-cum and took some of him in her mouth and swirld her tounge aorund it, his eyes widend and he moaned out inos name quickly placing his hand at the back of her head and tightening his grip on her hair

Shes teashed him and took abit more he was getting impatient though

" Dont hate me Ino.." He forcfully pushes her head down making her take all of him into her mouth her eyes widend as she gagged a choked but after abit she got used to it she started to bob her head up and down swurling her tounge around his long hardend shaft, He was close really close but really couldnt figure out the words to say it

" I-ino im.. gonna..gunna.. Nghhh!"

His member suddenly twitched and let out a load of cum in her mout and on her face sheclosed one of her eyes and swalloed most of his seed she wipped the rest off on the bed sheets,

Shikamaru laied there panting hard he put his arm over his eyes and was sweating " fuck.. ino.. that was.. wounderful"

Ino wasnt done yet she slowly climbed ontop of him and hoverd over his member he grabbed her his trying to stop her

" Ino you cant we dont have a con-"

" warn me and pull out.."

she had the answer for everything, he lossend his grip as she slowly guieded his member and guided it into her she winced as his member slid into her deeper when she felt somthing inside her tear it hurt and she layed on shi chest, Shikamaru kissed her and and wipped the tears from her eyes

" It only hurts for awile i promise ino.."

she nodded slowly and slowly sat back up and started to move up and down in a slow speed so shed get used to it it still hut but it was starting to feel alittle bit better so she started to speed up Shikamaru placed his hands on her hips to guied her

Ino sped up alot more and started to go down alot harder and faster Shikamaru moand and grunted well Ino moaned and felt a knot in her stomach again Shikamaru quickly flipped them over and put her legs over his shoulders and continued to pound harder into him her muscels clamped around his member He felt himself nearing his peack as well He grunted and started to speed up Ino bit her lip and clenched the bed sheets,

Ino came quickly screaming his name he quickly pulled out and came on her stomach and chest he rolled over to his side as ino collected some of his seed on on her fingers and brought it up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean

" you taste so good Shikamaru.." She panted cleaning the rest off herself,

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him

" Ino i love you .. and im sorry for not coming back.."

" its ok shikamaru.. and i love you to Shikamaru."

Ino closed her eyes her forst time.. was wounderful. shikamaru closed his eyes to the both drifted to sleep holding eachother close together.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
